


wanna be a good man just for you

by spideychelle_romanogers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, will be mature in future chapters. but that'll be like way future so i'll switch later.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideychelle_romanogers/pseuds/spideychelle_romanogers
Summary: ZUTARA. After Zuko slips up, all of the other world leaders decide they can't trust him to govern on his own. In fact, they decide they need someone keeping him in check. When there is a proposal for a marriage between two kingdoms to keep the peace, the leaders are without a bride to suggest other than Katara. She is everyone's first choice, as a chief's daughter and as a peacekeeping hero. Everyone except for Zuko and Aang. Arranged marriage AU.Very, very minor spoiler for The Search comic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THE SMALL SPOILER IS COMING UP.
> 
> The only context you need from The Search is that Zuko took Azula out of her prison, to be watched by the gang, but then at the last minute she escaped. That's the premise for some of what gets said here.

“I will not hear another word,” Zuko said, doing his best to mimic the kind of tone his father would use. In any other situation, he’d be ashamed to follow such an example. This, however, wasn’t up to him. This was urgent.

“There’s not much you can do if you don’t have another option,” someone voiced. He turned his head to see who dared to use such strong words, only for Aang to stop him in his tracks as he blurted out a rebuttal. Zuko hadn’t even once considered Aang’s motivation in refusing until he saw the sadness in Aang’s eyes. He loved Katara. They’d only just started their lives together. Zuko had seen their bond. It was real.

This would wreck all of his friends with one swift ceremony.

It only motivated him to fight more, now for all of the team and not just for her. But he couldn’t help thinking about how Katara would never forgive him if this went ahead. She’d never forgive any of them. His eyes moved to Katara’s father as Aang cried out for him to stop these talks.

“Aang, I’m sorry,” Hakoda pleaded knowingly. “It’s up to Katara. I can’t stop her from having the option to choose. I promised her that kind of freedom long ago when I left home. She’s not a child anymore. She has to make her own choices.” Turning to the others at the table, Hakoda also pushed for them t to change their minds, though his words were soft. “Could we take the time to reconsider? Maybe find another option.”

“Time? That’s it? I have to get Sokka,” Aang proposed. “Maybe he’ll do what you won’t.”

Hakoda huffed. “And then what, Aang?” Aang let out a heavy, pained grunt.

“You know she’ll say yes. She’ll do anything if she’s told it means peace.” Aang finally turned to Zuko, looking as if he really believed this was all Zuko’s fault. The thought that ran across his mind caused him great pain: Was this his fault?

Zuko pulled away from his chair, marching around the table. He was proud at least that some of the attendees, world leaders, at the table stiffened a bit as he passed them. “At my coronation, I stood before the leaders and friends that fought with us. Many of you in that crowd. This was just months ago. You graciously accepted my position without a counter, without defiance, without question. Now you’re telling me you’ll take action without security that I will keep my word? Why can’t that faith be given just to my word.”

“Word isn’t enough anymore. It can’t be.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“Simple care-” one of the elders started only to be interrupted.

“You lost your sister,” someone answered quietly.

“Who said that?” Zuko demanded in a raised voice. Some of them flinched.

“Sadly, we’re all thinking it,” Hakuro admitted.

“Zuko’s mistake shouldn’t be costing Katara,” Aang argued, as he visibly clenched his fists. Zuko passed behind him before returning to his seat and sitting down, conflicted. So this really was his fault.

“We are not asking for anything drastic or unreasonable. They’re a decent fit. Loyal friends already, in her you’ve already found a trusted advisor,” said one of the wise women who’d barely said any words since they proposed the idea. “You’ve gone to her for many matters already. She was at your side at the agni kai with your sister. You saved her life and she helped you take her down. She’s been at your side for how long now?”

“And she can stay at my side - as an  _ advisor _ ,” he said, hoping his tone commanded an end to the conversation.

“I won’t hear another word,” Aang supported. In the back of his mind, Zuko fondly appreciated the way the avatar’s tone hardened ever since he’d achieved his destiny. He sounded like the kind of man the world would happily bow down to. However, it did little in the way of politics. Zuko had come to learn that the hard way.

“Think of the harmony, avatar Aang. Fire and water ruling the most stable kingdom of the moment while the world repairs, leading the world’s return to a state of peace. That kind of balance is something the world sorely needs today. She is the closest thing we have to a princess.”

“That title doesn’t mean anything. If it weren’t for today, you would all consider her no more than a peasant and you know it. She deserves better than to be used as a pawn!” The elders bowed their heads to the avatar slightly, but Zuko could tell the proclamation was being heard like the cry of a young heartbroken teen. Because it was, Aang could not see past his loss enough to help Zuko find a solution.

Head turned down to the table, Zuko was sure his neck nearly cracked when it snapped up at the sound of a familiar voice at the door.

“Hello everyone,” she greeted with a short bow of her head. “I’m sorry I’m late.” She looked around for a seat and saw none. Before she could ask, she decided to prompt them to give her an explanation. “I heard yelling.”

“Katara, I told you you didn’t have to come,” Hakuro insisted immediately before anyone could beat him to it, almost hoping that she would turn around and walk out. 

“I wanted to,” she insisted.

Once of the wise women gestured at her. “Let’s ask the girl then.”

“No!” Aang insisted, only for everyone to stare at him momentarily, silencing him as Katara’s eyes glanced over.

“We have something for you. A question. It won’t be easy, but questions of duty and sacrifice never are.”

“I’m prepared,” Katara said, quickly understanding the severity of the woman’s tone. She raised her chin and straightened up. Zuko hated how much he could tell she would only serve to convince them.

“If we told you there was a way to reassure all of the kingdoms, more surely guarantee political harmony, and put our minds at rest for the sake of your friends- or for the sake of the world’s peace, what would you say?”

Aang looked desperate for her to refuse. That was how she knew this was serious. 

“I’m prepared to do anything that was asked of me if it was necessary,” Katara answered without hesitation. “It would be my honor,” she said, her tone noble and strong. Zuko wished he could smile with pride, the way he would have if this had been about anything else.

“This isn’t sacrifice. This is your mistrust taking over,” he corrected, staring down everyone at the table. “This is negligence for our bonds and this is an act of misgivings against me.” They all stopped to look at him before looking back to Katara. None of them would explain to her, not even Aang. They just stared. Zuko looked to Hakuro. He was also quiet. “You cowards can’t even say it,” Zuko said finally, losing his temper as he looked to Katara for some kind of sympathy. He needed someone to understand the position he was being put in. It wasn’t his burden to share but he wouldn’t keep her in the dark any longer.

“Zuko, don’t,” Aang asked weakly. It was too late, the words were practically spilling out of him.

“They want us to get married, Katara,” he announced bluntly, exasperated and then speechless as his anxiety got the best of him while he waited for her reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

“Katara, I need you to unfreeze,” Zuko pleaded with the stiff girl who sat before him. She hadn’t moved much in many minutes. Her eyes darted around erratically. “I’ll fix this I promise but I’m worried about you right now.”

“I shouldn’t have come,” she mumbled after a long silence. “I shouldn’t have come to the meeting.”

“This isn’t your fault.”

“Aang is never going to forgive me,” she muttered, reflecting on the way the boy just stormed out of the room when she’d accepted the burden. “Oh Zuko, what did I do?” she asked, surprised at herself. “I’ve ruined everything.” He frowned, only to be surprised when she pulled him in for a hug just as he caught the tears in her eyes.

She was quiet, a slight tremble to her embrace as he held her tightly through the closest thing to a sob he’d ever seen her in. Sentimental as she was, Zuko never expected to see her like this. He could understand her grief. Katara was never raised as much more than a civilian. She was not ready for this kind of loss.

Ever the strong woman, Katara gathered herself soon enough. In a hard tone, she finally asked what needed to be said. “Why are they doing this, Zuko?”

“They don’t trust me.”

“Why?”

“Azula. I messed up, Katara. We all know it.” He carefully pulled away now that he knew Katara was feeling better. “They shouldn’t be pulling you into it.”

“I don’t know what I was thinking saying yes in front of Aang.”

“They were putting your honor on the line. If anyone understands that-“

“This is so unfair. I know you made a mistake but why this? Why something so drastic?”

“I’ve failed time and time ag-“

“Stop that.”

“This is all my fault. I’m so sorry.”

“What about you, Zuko? This is costing you too.”

“I knew long ago that I’d lose a lot of choices. I just-“ His voice tightened. “You’re my friend.” That was hard to say aloud. “I just wish this wasn’t hurting you.”

 

* * *

 

Days later, Zuko’s heart raced upon seeing Mai waiting at the door of his room.

“Hey,” he said, trying to bury his surprise. He needed to get better at sharing, he realized when he came face to face with the realization that he hadn’t called Mai to get her to come so he could tell her the news. Truth was, he was afraid. He already knew what he had to do.

“How did the meeting go?” He didn’t say anything.

“You look beautiful,” he said, barely noticing the new coat she wore until after he spoke up. He remembered offering to get her one as a gift when he’d seen her shiver over a cold winter breeze during one of their walks. He was happier than she’d ever know that she’d chosen to wear it already. He had been afraid she wouldn’t like it, especially with how picky she could be. Some part of him knew with how long they’d been together, there was the slightest chance she would have worn it just to make him happy. He shook the thought off, he wasn’t used to that kind of gesture from Mai.

“You’re just saying that because you got me the coat,” she said with a tone.

“I’m saying it because it’s you.” Mai’s face was a bit neutral, but he could tell behind the smirk that she’d appreciated it. He smiled. 

“Why do you look so upset? Did the others try to stir up trouble?” Though her tone was flat, he could hear her concern buried deep between her words. Zuko came closer to her and tucked a fallen strand of her hair behind her ear. “Oh, thanks,” she mumbled once he fixed her hair, though she was clearly still trying to read the look in his eyes. “Zuko, what’s wrong?” She was worrying aloud now, her tone colored with that fear. How obvious was he being?

He kissed her, hoping to steal a good moment before she knew too much. When he pulled away, the smile faded from Mai’s face too quickly. She knew.

“No.”

“Mai, let me explain.” He’d only confirmed her fears.

“You’re saying goodbye. I can read you better than anyone, Zuko.”

“That’s why this is so hard,” he said, mostly to himself.

“You promised. You said you wouldn’t-“

“It’s not up to me anymore,” he said. He knew that whether or not he could keep his promise to Katara and find a way out of this, an arrangement through marriage would be inevitable one day. With her family history, Mai wouldn’t be able to convince them that she would create a political balance. Even without Katara, the two of them were doomed. “At the meeting, it was decided I can’t be trusted to govern alone. They threatened our arrangements if I didn’t agree.”

“And you just gave up?”

“I’m not giving up, Mai. I’m facing facts. I won’t just convince them to trust me, not for a long time. I’ll do what I can, but it won’t last forever. There’s only so long that I’ll be able to stall.”

“What does that have to do with us?”

“They want to arrange for me to marry someone from another kingdom.”

“Who?”

“It doesn’t matter. They’ll always find an option.”

“But you know who it is now. I can tell, it’s written all over your face. Who is it?”

“It’s not her fault. She had nothing to do with it.” Mai crossed her arms and pulled away, waiting. Zuko knew she wouldn’t back down. “Katara.” Her expression changed but he couldn’t read it.

“Why her?” she demanded, her tone indignant and almost condescending.

“The other kingdoms have nothing close to a princess or any other kind of option right now. Her father is the chief of the southern tribe. They think a union between the water and fire kingdoms will keep us in check.”

“What power do they have that they can govern you? You couldn’t stand up to them?” Zuko was hurt by the accusation, but he knew Mai was lashing out because she was hurt.

“Of course I stood up to them, but tension with the other kingdoms is not worth the small sacrifice.” He could tell by her face he’d said something wrong.

“We are a _small sacrifice_ to you?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Mai left without saying another word, the door slamming behind her as she walked away as Zuko called out for her to come back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still so nervous.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Zutara fic and I'm a little scared to go on.


End file.
